Tes sentiments a mon égard
by JashinisteFanGirl
Summary: Pas d'idées de résumé , vous découvrirez de quoi sa parle en lisant . Et en plus ce one-shot est corrigé !


**Salut tout l'monde !**

**Alors je re-poste ce one-shot en version corrigé , un grand merci a ma bêta chérie mumei nadakai qui sans elle ma fic serais un désastre ! et je tiens aussi a remercier son courage pour arriver a corrigé mes tonnes de fautes d'orthographe , MERCI A TOI MUMEI !**

**Donc voila mon nouveau one-shot sur le couple Obi/kaka ! j'espère que sa vous plaira et laissais des review s'il vous plait ,sa fait toujours plaisir .**

**ET MANIFESTEZ VOUS FAN DE CE COUPLE SI RARE ! XD histoire que je sois pas la seul a écrire sur eux et que je puisse lire de nouvelle histoires sur eux .**

**Bref bonne lecture .**

* * *

« -Parce que tu as tué Rin. »

C'est ce que je redoutais, depuis le jour où tu as été déclaré mort j'ai toujours eu peur que tu reviennes te venger pour cette raison. Je me suis fais plusieurs scénarios dans ma tête, tu revenais en me disant que tu venais de t'échapper de chez Madara qui te retenait prisonnier durant toutes ces années , ou bien que tu étais bel et bien ce Tobi mais que tu abandonnait l'idée de détruire Konoha , ou bien encore tu revenais en rigolant, me disant que ce n'était qu'une de tes blagues si débiles, ou bien que tu t'étais perdu en route ... Tu vois, même les idées les plus débiles je me les suis imaginées !

Pourtant je l'avais compris la dernière fois qu'on c'était vus avec mon équipe et celle de Kiba. J'avais reconnue cet œil, et ce regard qui m'était destiné, un regard remplie de haine.

Je me suis dit que sans doute tu avais cru que je t'avais tout bonnement abandonné et laissé tomber sous ces rochers, mais une voix dans ma tête me disait que c'était a cause d'elle ...

Mais j'ai tout fait pour la taire, je me suis dit qu'après ce qui s'était passé entre nous tu t'en ficherais un peu... Mais je me suis trompé ... En faite, tu l'aimes ... C'est elle que tu aimes.

Est-ce que cela veut dire que tout ce qu'on s'était dit, tout ce qu'on a fait ensembles était faux ? Pour toi ça n'avait pas d'importance ? Ou tu te jouais de moi ? Pourtant en me rappelant bien, tu avais l'air si sincère et tes yeux n'avaient pas l'air de me mentir ...

Flash back :

Nous étions assit tout les deux sous un arbre, moi je faisais comme si je n'étais pas intimidé par ta présence les mains dans les poches et toi tu me regardais amusé par ce que je venais juste de te dire.

« - Tu es sérieux là, Kakashi ?

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

- Mais enfin puisque je te dis que je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle.

- ...

- Haha haha

- Pourquoi est ce que tu rigoles ?

- Tu es trop mignon quand tu es jaloux ! »

Je détourne rapidement mon regard du tien et je rougie fortement.

« - Je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Si tu l'ais.

- Non je ne le suis pas !

- Alors pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle guérie mes blessures durant les entrainements tu lui lances un regard noir et tu me fais la tête juste après ?

- ...

- Tu vois !

- C'est juste ... C'est juste parce que j'ai l'impression que, tu fais exprès de te blesser durant les entrainements juste pour qu'elle s'occupe de toi.

- Mais pas du tout, tu sais que je suis très maladroit ! Et ce n'est pas toujours sympas de se blesser tu sais, ça fait super mal haha, mais c'est un ninja médecin c'est son boulot de s'occuper des blessés.

- Hm ...

- Moi j'aurais de loin préféré que se soit toi qui s'occupe de mes blessures.

- ... C'est vrai ? »

J'ose enfin te regarder pour voir si tes yeux me mentent ou pas.

Et la tu prends mon menton entre tes doigts et tu me regardes sérieusement dans les yeux.

« - Oui, Kakashi c'est toi que j'aime, pas elle.

- ...

- Avec elle je n'éprouve rien à part une grande amitié, alors qu'avec toi mon cœur bat la chamade et je me sens bien, je suis heureux avec toi et si un jour je venais à te perdre je ne le supporterais pas ! Je t'aime plus que tout.

- ... Je t'aime aussi. »

Tu me souris et te penche vers moi.

- Je te promets de t'aimer jusqu'a la fin des temps Kakashi ... »

Je fixe tes lèvres qui s'approchent des miennes tout en t'écoutant attentivement.

« - Et toi de ton côté tu n'as plus qu'à me supporter dans les bons et les mauvais moments, que tu le veuille ou non. »

Je pouffe à ce que tu viens de dire, c'est sûre que moi je t'aimerais jusqu'a la fin.

- Et si un jour y a une autre personne qui t'intéresse, et bien je me ferais un plaisir de l'éliminer de cette terre !

- Haha

Tes lèvres caressent doucement les miennes, puis s'y collent. On s'embrasse doucement, tendrement pour faire passer tout l'amour qu'on a l'un pour l'autre.

Fin Flash Back.

Ce simple souvenir me donne envie de pleurer, je me sens blessé et trahi. J'essaie de décrypter ton regard mais rien ... Je n'arrive plus à y lire comme avant. J'aimerais tant savoir si avec moi tu étais sincère ou non, car pour l'instant je n'ai qu'une seul envie c'est de pleurer.

* * *

**Deuxièment one-shot sur mon couple préféré, je trouve qu'il n'on pas autant de succès qu'il le faut . Mais bon j'espère que ce one-shot vous a donnée envie décrire sur eux .**

**Bref laisser des reviews et pour les fautes d'orthographes j'm'en excuse , mais une version corrigé apparaitera dans pas longtemps .**

**Sur ce BY BY !**


End file.
